


Hey Prof! ;)

by CelestialSilhouette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Castiel and Dean Winchester are the Same Age, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Mechanic Dean Winchester, No Underage Sex, Parental Bobby Singer, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSilhouette/pseuds/CelestialSilhouette
Summary: Wherein Cas is a professor (obviously), Dean a student (also obviously), Sam is a lawyer for a reason, and Cas considers mariticide (not really, obviously).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Hey Prof! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i spent a solid 6 hours going through many many MANY different titles. 
> 
> i give up. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> EDIT 2/28/2021: Yes, I changed Cas' field. He's now a history professor. :D

“Do you think you’ll ever want to go back to college?” Sam asked one day, completely out-of-the-blue, no warnings whatsoever. 

Dean spat out his coffee. 

“What?” 

Sam held out a hand. “Just hear me out, man. I just… I think that you’ll like it.”

“Look, Sammy, I don’t  _ need _ or  _ want  _ to go back. Just cause you just graduated from Stanford doesn’t mean that—”

“I know, I know,” Sam interrupted, “I just remembered how much you liked being at college—”

“One word, Sammy — frat parties.”

“—Actually that’s two words. And anyways, I remember how upset you were when you quit. But I’ve already graduated, I’m making a decent living, and you have Cas. You could really give going to college a shot now.”

Dean stared at his coffee cup. He swirled it a few times with the mixing spoon. 

“I don’t know if I can,” he whispered.

Sam’s mouth twitched. “Of course you can! You became an emancipated minor at sixteen —”

“Oh yeah, you’re absolutely right.”

“— Survived my teenage years —”

“Uh huh, keep on going.”

“—  _ and  _ managed to hold down a job and make a wage good enough to pay for my private high school.” Sam said, “Besides, you know that Cas’ll support you.”

Dean snorted. 

“Low blow, Sammy.”

“Look, just think about it, okay?”

Dean sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

It’s not like Dean didn’t get where Sam was coming from. 

Sam was a Stanford graduate. Not only did he get in, full ride, but he also graduated summa cum laude. Their parents, John and Mary Winchester, were physicists, two-time Nobel Prize nominees who graduated from the same program at MIT. 

Dean’s own husband is a history professor at KU. 

Doctor Castiel Winchester, Ph.D, the youngest doctorate candidate Kansas has ever seen, child genius. 

_ His husband.  _

Boy, was he way out of his league. 

He poked at his meat lover’s salad that Sam had made, the health-nut freak. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “For god’s sake, Dean, just eat it.”

“It’s a  _ salad. _ I don’t eat rabbit food!”

“Would it kill you to eat something healthy for  _ once  _ in your life? It even has meat in it!”

Dean glared. 

“This,” he waved his hands over the  _ egregious  _ misuse of luncheon meat, “is not food. This is an abomination, and the only reason why it hasn’t been thrown out the window is because you’re my brother and I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Sam shot him his signature Bitch Face Number 7, otherwise known as Shut-Up-Before-I-Punch-You. 

Dean shut up. 

Later that night, Dean and Cas were curled towards each other on their bed. Dean’s arms were wrapped around Cas’s waist, their torsos pressed together and legs tangled. 

“Sam told me that you’re thinking about going back to college,” Cas said. 

“Sam,” Dean declared, “is a blabbermouth. And you absolutely should not trust anything that comes out of his mouth.”

Cas raises an eyebrow. “Is that so? So you aren’t thinking about going back to college.”

Dean blinked. He tightened his arms around Cas’s waist. 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it.  _ Thinking. _ Not really planning to do it. Just… thinking about it.”

Cas cupped Dean’s face. 

“You know that whatever you decide to do—”

“—You’re gonna be there, support me, blah blah blah.”

Cas swatted him, but he was smiling. 

“Go to sleep, cause I ain’t responsible for making your coffee tomorrow morning,” Dean said, his voice rough. 

Cas hummed. “Of course, my love.”

  
  


Dean thought about it. 

He thought about it when he was in his bed, while Cas drooled on his shoulder, fast asleep.

He thought about it when he was driving Baby around town. 

He thought about it when he was working under a 1966 Mustang at the garage. 

He was… decidedly  _ not _ thinking about it when he dropped a wrench on his nose. 

“You okay there?” Bobby asked. 

Dean grunted as he grabbed a napkin to staunch the blood flow. 

“I’m just peachy, thanks.”

Bobby glanced at him and rolled his eyes. “Idjit.”

_ Fuck it, _ he decided. 

He searched up ‘how to apply for college’ on Google. 

His face paled. 

“I don’t have to take the SATs  _ again _ , do I?” he whispered to himself, horrified. 

“Is it cheating if I ask you to write my recommendation letter?” he asked Cas.

Cas stared at him. He stopped kissing Dean’s collarbone. Dean groaned. 

“Is that really what you’re thinking about right now?” Cas asked, incredulous. 

Dean blinked. 

“Well, no, not really,” he said, “it just kinda popped in my mind.”

Cas snorted. 

“I — I suppose I could? I don’t think there’s a rule about it. I’ll have to do some research though.”

Dean nodded. “Do you think you could get back to the,” he gestured vaguely around his lower body. 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Of course. Your wish is my command,” he said. 

There weren’t any distractions after that. Dean was too busy having his brains get sucked out of his dick from a  _ mindblowing _ blowjob. 

“Why did I decide to do this again?” Dean asked. He was repeatedly banging his head on the table. 

“Because you wanted to do something emotionally and intellectually fulfilling?” Cas said dryly. He had two beer bottles in his hands. The one that Cas drank from was half empty. The other one was full.

Dean made grabbing motions with his hand. “Gimme,” he moaned. 

Cas gave him the beer bottle, and he downed in one go.

“Studying for the SATs isn’t that bad,” Cas said.

Dean scoffed. “Easy for you to say, Mister-I-didn’t-study-and-still-got-1600.”

Cas patted his back. “Do you want some help?”

_ “Yes,” _ he said. 

Cas sat down next to him and took the computer from Dean. He scrolled through the Khan Academy pages. 

“Huh,” Cas said, “They didn’t have  _ this _ during my time.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” he said, "I was  _ also alive  _ in your time. In fact, I was the  _ same age  _ as you _. _ "

Cas glared at him. “Do you  _ want  _ my help?”

Pouting, Dean said, “Okay, fine. Teach me your ways.”

Cas glared at him as he sat down on Dean’s lap and leaned back. 

Dean grunted. 

Rolling his eyes, Cas grabbed the computer and started pointing to diagrams and flowcharts and started talking. Dean brushed a stray strand of Cas’s hair away from his face. Cas’s face turned tomato red. 

Dean objectively knew that he was hot, but subjectively… well it  _ was  _ nice to see proof. 

They didn’t get through many concepts that night. 

“Hey, Bobby?” 

Dean walked up to his honorary father’s desk at Singer Salvage. 

“What?”

“Could you write one of my recommendation letters for me?”

“One of your what?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Sam convinced me to go back to college.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “Did he now?”

“Yeah. Yeah, well… I’m just giving it a shot.”

Bobby looked at him thoughtfully. “And this is what you want.”

“Yeah.”

Bobby walked over and hugged him. 

“I’m proud of you, ya idjit. Of course I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” Dean smiled. 

“Don’t mention it.”

Cas had a whole-ass fancy office in Kansas University, complete with a plaque on the door with his name engraved on it. The door swung open easily. 

“Hey babe,” Dean said. 

Cas was slouched down over the pile of papers in front of him. When he saw 

“Essays,” he groaned. 

Dean bent down to kiss Cas, aiming for his cheek. 

“Want some coffee?”

“Yes,” Cas said, “Please.”

Dean held out one of the coffees he was holding, still steaming hot from the coffee shop. Cas snatched it from his hands and finished the medium-sized cup in a few long gulps. 

“Wow.”

Years of marriage, and he was  _ still _ amazed by Cas’s ability to drink black coffee like Dean was able to drink beer. 

Cas’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

Dean held up his hands conciliatorily. 

“Nothing, nothing,” he said. “Do you want some help?”

“Please,” Cas groans. He hands him a stack of paper. 

“Could you take the answer key and check the multiple choice answers?”

Dean sighs. “Okay sweetheart.”

He settles down in the chair next to Cas’s, one that he chose out after a week where he spent hours helping Cas grade finals on hard wooden chairs, only to complain about his ass hurting. Memory foam chairs were the greatest inventions of all time, and he ended up buying Cas one as well, after he kept on stealing Dean’s chair. Besides — it remembered him! What could be better than that?

Cas’s office in their house was more like a book-dump than an actual office. Even though he was a history professor, he had books on a range of subjects, from physics to an introductory guide to not-so-ethical hacking (a gift from one of his students that he, in Dean’s opinion, enjoyed  _ way _ too much for a so-called ‘white-hat’ hacker). 

Cas was currently gripping his hair while he stared at a Word doc with a grand total of one line on it. 

When Dean walked into the room, he glared at him scathingly. 

Dean held his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture. 

“Whatever happened, I didn’t do it.”

Cas rolled his eyes. 

“I have no idea how to write your recommendation letter.”

“Oh.”

“I have created at least twenty different versions at this point—”

“Oh my god, Cas—”

“—and I still haven’t gone past the greeting—”

“—it’s alright, calm down babe—”

“—I don’t know what to do—”

“—breath for me, okay, jeez—”

“—I even tried to copy and paste a recommendation letter but then I felt too bad—”

“—are you even breathing?”

Dean blinked. “Wait what?”

“What?” Cas looked at him, tilting his head owlishly. 

“You tried to copy and paste a recommendation letter?”

Cas flushed. “I deleted it immediately afterwards.”

“Look, man, it’s okay, alright?” Dean said, grinning.

Cas frowned. “Of course it’s not. This is important to you, so it’s important to me as well.”

Dean paused, and stared at his husband, his gorgeous, beautiful husband. He grinned at Cas and pecked his cheek. 

“Well,” Dean sighed, running his fingers through Cas’s dark, silky hair, “Just don’t kill yourself. Capisce?”

“I capisce.”

The SATs were stressful. 

Writing the essays was stressful. 

Talking to his family about his plans to go to college was stressful. 

Waiting for the results to come in… was a whole new level of anxiety. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dean, if you ask ‘how many days are left until the results come out’  _ one more time, _ I  _ will  _ be a widower.”

Dean blanched. 

Dean didn’t sleep all night. 

When the digital clock on his side of the bed flashed 6:30 AM, he carefully extricated himself from Cas’s embrace. 

Cas snorted and rolled over. 

Dean quickly put on a shirt and padded out to the living room, where his computer was charging on the sofa. 

He scrolled to the email tab that he had opened last night. Then he closed it. He opened it again. Then he closed it. 

He took a deep breath in. 

He opened the tab again. Then he immediately clicked away from it. Again. 

Then he stood up. Grabbed a shot glass and a large bottle of whiskey, and drank it. 

_ It’s five o’clock somewhere, _ he thought.

After he was pleasantly buzzed, despite it only being six-forty in the morning, he sat down and clicked on the tab. 

_ “Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission to Kansas University.” _

He whooped. 

Cas ran down the stairs and flung his arms around Dean. 

Dean waved at his computer screen.

“I’m so proud of you,” Cas whispered before he kissed Dean. 

Dean’s phone buzzed. 

**_Sammy:_** Congrats!!

 ** _Bobby:_** Knew you could do it, idjit

**Author's Note:**

> are you over 18? do you love destiel? do you need to yell about the finale with someone? join us at the profoundbond discord server!! :DDD


End file.
